Welcome Home
by fcole
Summary: Sasusaku Fan Fic. Sasuke finally returns back to the village. Relationship between Sasuke and Sakura.


**Okay so it's been a very long time since I've done a fan fic and I'm not too sure if I will ever continue with my past stories. I started writing fan fics when I was just a kid in HS. I loved reading them but over the years I dunno if I grew out of it, but I never found stories that sparked my interest to continue reading. I would read some fan fics and be put off toward them, just for small stupid things. Any ways let me stop babbling. I just hope I can finish this fic and have positive reviews. Please be nice I like many dislike critics and beat myself up for negative things because of my work. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. This is a work of fiction.**

It had been days since Sasuke had finished his mission. He was certain he was going to be able to return for a longer period of time to the village. He still hadn't reached the village but he recognized the familiar path as he sauntered his way along the open road. No soul in sight as he kept his steady pace. All he could do was think about how he could return to the village after the years that he had been away.

He knew exactly what to do as soon as he got back, yet he still was hesitant if he even deserved to be back. He was never good at apologies, so this was a very big step he had to take. He was sure that not everyone had accepted him and others were fearful of his return. Who wouldn't be? He wanted to destroy the village numerous times. It was never going to be easy. He felt that he should have died countless times and he was okay with the concept of death. He even welcomed it after he had been defeated by that idiot friend of his. If it weren't for Naruto and the others he didn't know just how far into the darkness he would have been. There would never be a light at the end of the tunnel.

As he kept weighing all the past deeds he had done he didn't realize he had already crossed the gates of the village till he was greeted by a loud annoying voice he knew all too well. "Oi! Finally back, huh, Sasuke?!" Sasuke looked up to where he heard the voice. Up atop a wooden telephone pole stood a person with an orange and black jump suit, the sun was shining so bright that he had to squint at the figure.

The wind catching up, blew both Sasuke's and the yellow haired kids clothes to their bodies. The kid jumped off the pole and landed right in front of Sasuke, It was of course that number one knuckle head ninja. Who else would try to talk to him? Naruto grinned and slapped Sasuke on his shoulder, "so how long you gonna stay this time?" Naruto asked still smiling. Kind of annoyed that Naruto was still hitting his shoulder, Sasuke just squinted his eyes and hid the lower part of his face in his shirt. He didn't want to show this idiot that he was happy to see him. "Get off me Usuratonkachi! I don't know I just got back I need to report my mission to Kakashi and then I'll go from there." Sasuke said as he jerked away from Naruto and side stepped him as he headed to the hokage building. Naruto pouting wanted to talk more with Sasuke and having nothing better to do decided to tag along.

Sasuke had finished relaying all the data that he had gathered for the 3 and a half years he had been away to Kakashi. Kakashi welcomed him and thanked him for his hard work, "so now that you returned I don't have much for you to do. I've already assigned many S-ranked missions to the others but if something comes up that I find relates to you I'll let you know. As for now you can stay in the village till I call. Dismissed."

Kakashi had piles and piles of paper work still needed to be filed and the room looked disorganized. Sasuke nodded, closed both eyes and turned to leave, Naruto with both hands behind his head trailing behind him. "So what you got planned now that you're free for who knows when? Wanna grab some ramen form Ichiraku?" Before Sasuke could say no, Sasuke stopped in his tracks Naruto still unaware bumped into him.

"Ouch! Sasuke watch where you're going! Huh? Sakura-chan! What's up? Look! Look! Who it is!" Naruto smiled at both of them and winked, "hmm looks like I should go and see what Hinata's doing. Any way cya! Bye Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme I still wanna eat at Ichraku! Let's get some later!" As he said this he vanished. Sakura was standing there her hair had grown a little longer since the last time he seen her. Her long slim figure stood just a few feet away she looked slightly older but her features were now refined she was a stunning beauty. Red rosy lips complimented the rosy blush that was quickly coming under her checks.

"...Sakura…Tadaima." His black eyes started at her watching her every movement even if one of his eyes was covered by his long locks. He wanted to see if she still would treat him like he had expected when they were genin. Her eyes softened a slight smile crept up from the corners of her mouth, her eyes closed her chest rose and then fell as she took a breath and automatically blinked open now staring straight into his eyes, "okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun!"

 **I wanna end it here otherwise I'll keep writing lengthy fics. I hope you enjoyed. Hope fully next chapter soon. I hope everyone reviews I'd love to hear your thoughts. I just really wanted a fan fic of sasusaku when he comes back. I have yet to stumble upon a good fan fic of it but hopefully those who read this will be satisfied with this work. Till next time.**


End file.
